AoA: Alphonse of Alfheim
by Prophetic Josiah-Horn
Summary: A few years after the integration of Aincrad in Alfheim Kirito and his friends finally reach the top of the 100th floor, but when an unlikely person appears and takes complete control of Aincrad declaring war on Alfheim he's forced to call on assistance from the Redicator. Book 2 of the Redicator story line.
1. Prologue

Prologue

6:00 am June 1st

Beep! Beep! Slap. 'Alright first day of the rest of my life.' I turned on my radio. To my joy it's was a classic that came on. Core Pride theme song to one of my favorite animes as a kid.

-sei o uke sorezore ga jinsei o ouka nou no BURAKKU BOKKUSU o shiru sore wa kou ka?

you wa RIMITTO RAIN o subete ryouga saa ikou ka fumidasu sore wa kyou da-

Translation:(Born into the world, each enjoying his own life, discovering the black box in his head...is this bliss?

The important thing is to surpass your limit line. Shall we go? Take your step, and outdo yourself today!)

I then opened the blinds on my window letting the sun rise into my apartment. It was small one bed room and one bathroom but it was nice and cozy. 'It's been a week since I graduated collage I now work as the observer and maintenance man of the World Seed program at Agil's bar during the day. Morgan and I you could say are on a brake, though we still see each other from time to time on Alfheim when we go on group quests.'

After finishing getting ready I walked out my apartment building and began walking down to Agil's bar. Cling! The bell rang as I walked into the small surprisingly bright bar. About seven tables laid out around the room with four booths on the walls surrounding them. Along the back wall was the bar table with a wall of various alcohol siting on it. Agil looked up noticing me walk in.

"Hey Joe good morning!" He said with a smile while wiping his counter.

"Morning Agil: how's the wife doing?"

"She's doing great but still gets on me about playing video games."

"Oh really maybe you should have her play." I reply in a laughable sarcastic manner.

"And give away my only piece of solitude? Ha! Like hell."

"Haha, yeah."

"Anyway how's the Seed?" Agil asked.

"So far pretty well this week."

"This week, what happened last week?"

"Well...there's been a few hack attempts I've been able to fight them off but they're getting more complex. Who ever's trying to get in really wants in." I replied.

"You think we should tell Kirito?"

"Nah, until it becomes a big problem I wouldn't worry my programs can hold off for now."

"Alright it's your call."

"Speaking of our fearless leader where is he?"

"Where else do you think?" He replies with a smirk. I knew exactly what he was talking about...Alfheim.

Hey everyone thanks for reading. I only had about 2% battery left on my phone so I had to upload this part pretty short but I'll be done with chapter 1 soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Roooaar!" The massive Chimaera shouted with rage as it stood on a floating rock with only half it's health. Suddenly a bright yellow arrow head shaped beam flew down towards him. Boom! In the air in circled by an array of magical symbol hovered a young woman in green. Her long blonde hair flowed violently as she readied another spell.

"Now Kirito!" She shouted. Kirito swiftly launched him self forward with his sword cocked back glowing bright yellow. The Chimaera opened his mouth as he let loose a barrage a fire balls.

'Crap.' He thought dodging left and right trying to avoid being burnt to a crisp. "I could use some help!"

"Klein, Recon!"

"We're on it." Klein replied diving downwards to the beast. With as much force he could muster he slices down the beast's back filleting it open. As it screeched in pain Recon and Kirito both thrust forward stabbing it through the chest. As it's dropped it shattered and pixelated away.

"Alright I think that's was the last one." Recon says putting away his dagger.

"Wait that means.." Leafa begins to say.

"Just the boss is left." Klein finishes.

"Yeah the last boss of Aincrad floor 100." Kirito says with mixture of joy and entertainment. He looks forward to see the door to the boss room just in front of them. "Alright guys let's do this."

The pushed and opened the door. As light began to enter the room torches began to light up along the columns of the throne room. At the end sat a man with a snake like armor with massive scythe leaned against his chair. "Is that the boss?" Recon asked.

"I don't think so look at his health meter it's only one bar." Klein responded.

"Hehehehe. Ghahahaha! You idiots of course I'm not the final boss."

"Then who your, and how did you get in here?" Leafa asks in confusion.

"Since you ask I will tell you; I am Alphonz the new king of Aincrad."

"New king what the hell is this guy talking about?!" Klein spout out.

"You will soon witness my power." As he rose his hand the ground under them began to shake and tremble.

'What the hell?' Kirito thought.

Out side the floating castle the spinning fans keeping it up began to stop one by one. "Now fall." Alphonz spoke as the others quickly flew out.

Then like that the castle dropped. Like a meteorite it fell smashing to floating Mountains. Players and NPCs alike watched in horror as the castle came falling down. Causing a massive quake as it landed next to the World Tree. The castle stood next to the tree three times it size and taking up half of the valley between the tree and mountains surrounding it.

Thousands of players began to respond all around. Kirito and his friends watched as thousands of monsters poured out into the base city next to the tree. From up above hordes of flying creatures, and even what seemed to be Players all in matching grey armor shot down like rain upon the respawning players. Suddenly a voice came on all across the game.

"Attention all my name is Alphonz the Snake King. I am a player like you but I have achieved what no one else could. I've conquered Aincrad and taken the world tree. I control the army of NPCs and have my guild the Legion of 5,000 highly skilled players as well. The servers of the game are mine." Every one was in shock at the news and what transpired. "I've deactivated your safety features on your Amo-spheres and brought the pain absorber to level 0 which means if you die here you character won't respond and you'll be trapped forever, that is unless you can defeat me."

"What does this guy?" Kirito shouted angrily.

"Everyday at noon a player will be randomly selected and teleported to the base of this tree were we shall duel. This message is also being broadcasted to the world as we speak, and all of this starts...now." As he raised his hand a pop up appeared In front of all the players. Then like a slot machine player IDs began to scroll rapidly over the time of a few seconds it began to slow.

Ding! "Ah fuck." Klein said in anguish staring at his picture. He slowly hovered down to Alphonse and drew his sword. Alphonse pulled his from his sheath as the clock began counting down 5...4...3...2...1 like a blue Alphonse bursted towards Klein ramming his knee into his chest, tossing him down a long white brick stair case. Klein slowly rose noticing his health in yellow. 'Shit that hurt.' Grp. Alphonse lifted Klein up by his head.

"I thought you would be a challenge?" Alphonse proclaimed.

"Ecck and I thought you would remember I can use magic." He kicked off Alphonse and began reciting a spell as letters that resembled an elvish dialogue spun around him. Then as he finished his words a barrage of massive fire balls shout out slamming against his opponent. "How do you like that?"

"Klein you didn't do any damage get back!" Kirito shouted.

"What?" Alphonse popes out of the smoke cloud grabbing Klein then tossing him at the gate of the World Tree. Alphonse leaped up and with a loud shriek the battle had come to an end. Klein hung on the wall impaled by the sword.

"People of Alfheim this is you're first lesson."

"Noooo!" Kirito shouted in anger, but it would do no good as Klein's avatar shattered away leaving him stuck in between life and the game. "He's dead."

"No Kirito you can't." Leafa shouted in response holding him back. "Klein was the same level as you, you won't put a dent in his health we have to go now."

"Go where? There's no place we can go." He murmured as the thee flew off.

I sat at the bar table in shock of the footage of the recent events. Agil stood next to me unable to speak. Cling! We turn to see Morgan walk in with Maddy right behind her. "Hey...Morgan."

"Don't hey Morgan me; have you see the news? How the hell does something like this happen?!" She screams in anger.

"I have no clu!" I quickly notice a faint buzzing, I check my phone to see a hacker alert go off. I pull out the laptop to see The Seed program going haywire. "Ah shit shit shit." I frantically begin typing various codes and programs.

"What is it?" Agil asked.

"Damn all those hacking attempts left faint viruses my programs couldn't detect them and they've been affecting the Seed this whole time."

"In English." He replied.

"That ass Alphonse just became the Admin and controller of the Seed, we've lost it."

"Lost it?" Maddy says faintly into the air.

"Can you get it back?" Morgan asked.

"The way that dumb ass Alphonse set it up is through an in game Admin console. You'll have to be in game and have the codes to reverse it, and there's no way for me to reach Kirito and the others unless.."

"Unless what?" She begged.

"Agil how many Nerve-gears do you have?" I asked.

"I got two, but I don't see why you need to know that unless you plan on...wait you plan on going don't you?" I shoot him a faint smirk of 'yep I know this stupid and crazy.'

"Are you stupid or just an idiot?" Maddy shouted. 'Ah hurtful.'

"Do you even have a character for Alfheim?" Morgan asked in a demeaning tone.

"Well no but.."

"But what; you thought you can just waltz in and expect everything to go you way?" She continued.

"Well not everything I expect a couple of bumps on the road."

"Is this a joke to you?" Maddy went on.

"I mean not in a normal haha sense but the...wait sorry you'r right this is serious. So who's coming with me?" They stood hesitant to answer. "Ah come on."

"Alright fine." Morgan replied.

"Yeah and I got my Amo-sphere." Maddy added.

A few minutes later we had gathered and set up the Nerve-gears. Morgan and I sat in the back of Agil's car with the Nerve-gears on while Maddy readied her Amo-sphere. "Alright listen up Asuna has logged on and is heading to Kirito but she won't make before the next day since she's in Undine territory." Maddy explained. "Morgan you're a Slyph so you can get to them the fastest, I'll try my best to get my character out of Sprigan territory and meet up with you. Joe create your character and meet up with us as fast as possible."

"Um right."

"It's going to be about twenty minutes before we make it to the hospital." Agil announced.

"Thanks Agil." Morgan responded.

"This is it everybody 5...4...3" Maddy began counting down.

"Here we go(2...1)'Link Start!'" Boom! With a sound of bass dropping or a clap of thunder all I could see was an array of colors and then finally a blue like room. Pop up appeared in front.

"Please enter name." A voice ordered. I typed three simple letters J O E. "Thank you now choose your race." The voice commanded again. I spent a sec to scroll along the none races and finally made a choice. "You chose Salamander is this correct?" I hit the Yes button then with in an instants my clothes and body changed to that similar of the example given. "Thank you. You will now be transported to your home town. The flow dropped from under me as I fell. As gravity pulled me down the world was generating as I could see my home town coming closer to me.

Then just before impact I stopped falling and landed in the town center. I pulled up the map to see the town was called Gadan the Salamander capital city. I wore a basic set of black clothing and a red jacket. I carried my short sword on the back of my belt. 'So this is Alfheim, if it weren't for these circumstances I could grow to like this game.' Wam! I drop to the ground from the sudden impact. "Ah what the hell?" I look up to see a woman with long red hair in full armor on her horse. "Oh 'cough' excuse me."

"Stay clear newbie!" She orders riding off.

"Ugh bitch." I reply under my breath. 'Well I might as well head off to the neutral zone. After sometime I made it to the city's edge. 'What the?' All I could see for miles was sand lots and lots of sand. "Crap this will take at least two chapters to cross."

"Looking for a fast way to the mountain huh." I turn to see an NPC.

"Uh yes sure?" 'Quest accepted!' Quickly popped up. "Wait quest?!"

"To reach the other side all you have to do is follow the path to your left and you'll be there in no time." He turned away and walked off.

'Crap, but if it gets me to the other side faster then I'm all in. Now let's see...quest name should be here..."Hades' tomb."

"What did he just say Hade's tomb?" Players began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Ha! Did you just except the Hade's tomb quest. What a newb." The red head from before came waltzing up.

"What's so funny?" I return.

"Ugh Hade's tomb is a HEROIC +10 quest you would have to be at least level 50 and have your magic skill up to 450 to complete the quest."

"Oh."

"And by the looks of it you're at most a level 5 iv you did the town's social quests and I bet you don't even have spell memorized right?"

"Uh..no..shut up."

"Ugh the newbs these days are just so stupid." She sighs placing her hand on her face. "And at a time like this I wish we could get more players and less tourists." Grrpp. I clinch hard on her shirt.

"I think it's time you shut your mouth." I calmly suggest. Both players and NPCs stopped what they were doing and began to watch wandering what was to happen next.

"You little squirt you dare?"

"Yeah I do and I'm like two inches taller then you squirt." She pushes ㈳5off and begins swiping her menu. A pop up appears in front of me.

"Samantha challenges you to a duel do you except?" I tapped yes. The time began counting down from one minute.

'Lets see his stance is...he's not even drawing his sword. The cocky prick I'll put an end to him fast.' She thought.

'I wonder what type of items I can get once I win this.' 3..2..1 ding!

"Aaaaahhhh." Samantha rushed out with her sword cocked next to her.

'Here we go.' Tink!

'But how?' She thought wobbling past me as my sword guided her along. She flopped to the ground.

"No way you little..how do you have a sword out while it's still in its sheath?" She inquired with anger and confusion.

"Oh this well it's simple the sword on my back is illusion magic."

"What you're not a Sprigan so how could you pull something like that off?"

"I guess I have to explain. Look I may not be a Sprigan but I can still do some illusion magic it's just not a top tire choice for my race but in this case it was perfect." Everyone continued look puzzled as the listened. "Once level five you can begin talking to high level NPC quest givers I was lucky to stumble one were all you had to do was buy a book of an old Mage. Though before I handed it in I took a peak and learned a very rare spell."

"Spell what spell?"

"Mute casting."

"Mute casting?"

"It's simple really it's allows the player to cast a spell with citing it. That topped with my low level illusion magic..." I suddenly appear next to her with my blade at her neck and wings glowing red. "..you didn't stand a chance newb." She drops to her knees and surrenders the duel. I checked my times to see I had earned 5,000 gold for defeating a high class player.

"Now if you excuse me I have a quest to do." I say walking off into the desert.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nearly an hour passed since I left the city dragging my feet along the brick trail. The bad thing was I couldn't fly every time I flew up a storm would send me back forcing me to walk.  
'Wait what's that?' A structure like figure appeared it slowly began to grow in size. When I finally reached it the object turned out to be a door. Gulp. I opened it and walked into it.

I was in some sort of cave. Pulling up the map I was shocked to see I was at the mountain entrance. Last I checked that wasn't for at least few more hours. To make things stranger I noticed I was under the map not on it. 'Better keep moving I guess.'

Continuing down the path I felt uneasy like somebody was watching me. Then a scream from in front caught my attention. I rushed down towards the light; as I reached the end the area became clear to me. A massive bridge probably wide enough for a five lane street stretched across a glowing lake to the other end. In the center a wide circular court yard about two times larger in diameter then the bridge.

"Rrrooaarr!" 'What the?' In the center of the court yard a horde of...friggin Minotaurs I hate those things. They surrounded a group of players there were three fighting while two laid wounded. 'Crap that's Samantha.' I stuck one hand out and began citing words of power. 'Flame...vortex.' Then with that instant a ring of fire encircled the group scorching any enemies trying to cross.

"Who did that?" Sam spoke as I leaped over them decapitating one the beasts. I cocked back my sword as it glowed bright yellow. "You?"

"Yeah me now sit back and watch how a pro-gamer kicks ass." I replied with a devilish smirk. My eyes quickly glowed red almost animalistic like as well.

"What spell is that?" A play asked his friend.

"That's Gleam Eyes; you have to have a magic level of 250 to cast it." His friend replied.

"Wow he must be really good." Samantha heard behind her.

Nearly twenty Minotaurs rushed from all around towards me. "Turn down for what?!" I shouted parrying the frost few swings as I moved between them. I dove downward dodging two more swings and then sprung back up twirling my sword cutting three of them across the chest forcing them to fall down. "Wow he's incredible." They began to whisper amongst each other.

Noticing there numbers get small with each dodge, along with my endurance I decided to go all out. I swung more violently as I chanted away reciting the same five elvish like words over and over. Every time I knocked a sword away I lets loose with a small fire ball. As the battle lingered on I began to lose my self then like that I blacked out, just like my first day in SAO.

Slowly I began to come to; I leaned along a pillar as my mind caught up to my body. "Ugh what happened?" I shook my head as Sam held me up.

"What happened? You happened." A player replied.

"What are talking about?"

"You really don't know?" She asked.

"Nope I black out about half way through."

"Figures; well anyway you went berserk hacking and slashing burning up everything. Then you really went crazy and bit off the neck of one of those things when it grabbed you." 'Holy shit I did that?'

"You don't say." I played off as if that's a normal thing.

"The creepy thing was you had a very evil smile almost devilish. It creeped me out so I hit you on the head with a rock." She finished.

"Oh that explains the pain, well thank you Sam it's been a while since I blacked out in combat."

An old man suddenly appeared. "Hey you're the quest give for Hade's Tomb." Sam quickly spoke out.

"Congratulations you've cleared this tomb of the lords guards." At that moment he slowly transformed into about eight feet tall armored warrior.

"Crap this isn't good."

"I am Hades and it's time to finish this. Hahaha." Shink!

"Oh shit?!" Sam shouted out. Hades looked down as I held his own sword shoved through the center of his mouth.

"You talk too much." I said as both he and his sword shattered away. Then at that moment pop appeared.

"Quest completed." I looked at the items I earned and decided to equip Hades cloak. It was a short sleeve long red cloak.

"Alright the gate to neutral zone should be open now so you and your group can star going." I said to Sam.

"Yeah. Hey wait." She said stopping me.

"Yeah?"

"How do you know how to fight like that?"

"Let just say I had two years of practice in SAO."

"SAO? Wait you're a survivor?"

"Yeah, this is why even though my magic isn't as high as your guys' my skill with a blade far surpasses yours."

"Look I'm sorry for how I acted earlier today."

"No problem I probably would have said the same thing but not as harsh as you." She showed a faint smile. "Well hey I've got some people to meet up with so if you ever need anything just send me a message." I said waiving behind myself.

Awhile after I had reached the neutral zone flying across the sky, though I was still able to see Aincrad along the tree. There was about also a swarm of NPC monsters and Alphonse loyalists keeping players from the World tree. I could even see a skirmish take place but I thought it would be best not to join.

I soon found myself near a pillar. 'Theres a town down there.' I tossed on my hood and flew down to see what I could find. Within the hour I had learned from players and information brokers about the event with Alphonse and his takeover. Unfortunately I didn't come up with much, but one story caught my attention.

'I guess I should check in at an Inn sun setting and I don't want fly at night in the neutral zone.' I thought as I walked down alley.

Tap. Tap. Tap. I heard from behind. 'From the sound I say at least two.' I quickly picked up my pace only to hear them do the same. As I reached the end a man walked out in front of me.

"My, my what do we have here a Salamander." He said with a smile.

"Yeah we pushed him right to you boss." One spoke.

"Well from the color of your armor and hair I'm guessing you guys are Slyph."

"Smart one aren't ya?" The in front said drawing his sword. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Sigurd."

"Nice to me you Sigurd." I reply pulling my cloak of my side just enough to show my sword handle. "Come to think of it Sigurd I've heard of you."

"Oh really what have you heard?"

"Not much just that you tried to get your leader killed and allow the Salamanders to take over Slyph, but you slipped and got thrown into exile."

"Shut up you little whelp."

"Please spare me the tough guy act you're not worth my time." I say starting to walk past him.

"Aahh!" Sigurd quickly turned swinging his sword.

Ting! "What are you?" He asked as he looked on at my now red eyes and devilish smile.

"This spell is Gleam Eyes."

"Gleam Eyes?"

"Yes, up front it's not useful in aerial combat but in close quarters it's really powerful. You see its cause faint paralysis causing your movements to lag along with implying a fear factor." Sigurd and his men slowly paced back in fear. I could the sound of their armor clanking as they trembled. I slowly pulled out my sword. "A long ways back you threatened to kill a friend of mine her names is Leafa."

"Leafa?"

"Yeah then I heard about an hour ago a group of Slyph players has been ambushing players killing them and taking their items the description they gave is identical to yours."

"Enough of this he's just one man kill him."

"Uh..aaaahhhh." One charged with his spear. 'Fool.' I side step to the left dodging his thrust and grabbing his spear. I kick him in the gut and rip the spear from his hands. With a quick twirl above my head I slam the back end of it across his cheek hiring sending him to the ground.

"I mean just imagine my surprise to hear about this sort of behavior at a time like this. I've spent two years in the death game SAO fighting and killing the same piece of trash that you've become. I've so many friends and allies to this sort of selfishness, and I've had it." I continue as I kicked the player in the chest as he lay.

"You're insane I'm out of here." The other spoke as he began to run.

"Not so fast!" I shout chucking the spear into his back forcing him to the ground. I slowly began walking towards Sigurd sword drawn. Scared Sigurd dropped to his knees within seconds he shattered as his health reached zero.

"Please don't I'm sorry, I'm sorry just don't kill me please I don't want die!"

"Sh sh sh you won't die."

"I won't?"

"No you're lucky Alphonse didn't make so you die no you'll just go into a vegetated coma."

"Wait please don't we ca-" my sword swiftly sliced as if going through air. A red line began to glow across his face. From ear to ear, through the center of his eyes. "I... I wasn't sup...posed to di..e he...promised." I shoved my foot across against his face kicking him pack. As he fell back the two pieces of him shattered away.

"You sadistic bastard who..what are you?" That last one spoke as look on at me.

"Me well it's simple and I want you to hear before you go. My name is Hallelujah. Hallelujah the Redicator king! HAHAHAHA!" I laughed as covered his mouth and slowly drove my sword into him. After a few seconds his health finally reached zero and shattered. "Hehe that was fun." As I reached the end of the alley I walked up to a mirror. In its reflection a sulky disappointed Joe stood looking into the Alley.

"Really you feel sorry for those pieces of shits they deserved it."

"You still handed that situation wrong Hallelujah."

"Oh please Joe you never complained in SAO."

"Just give me back my body."

"Why so you can pretend that I don't exist and keep trying to forget about me?"

"I know I'll never be able to forget you, but if we run into the others I don't want them to see you."

"Fine whatever have your damn body back." Slowly my eyes opened and I clenched my head as the headache subsided. 'Damn you Sugō you still haunt me.'


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day...

Ding. dong. The bells rang as the clock strikes noon.

Shink! The unknown player dropped and fragmented away as Alphonse walked back into his castle. This had gone for three days as the nine races began to just shut themselves off from each other.

I eventually met up with Maddy in another town not from my last stop. She told me Morgan was with Kirito and the others in a secrete area in Slyph territory. We were given the location but learned we had to go through the mountain's inner towns which would be simple if they weren't already controlled by Alphonse's men.

"Joe let's land here." Maddy suggested.

"Sure." We had just landed right outside the entrance to see a group of young players being forced into a massive cage. "What the heck is this?"

"These players are just kids maybe mid school max that's so cruel." Maddy replied.

"Hurry up!" one guard demanded as a kid dropped to his knees from exertion. "You useless brat." The guard began to whip the kid. "I'll have you dragged by th-(grrp)" Maddy held his hand tightly.

"That's enough." She ordered.

"How dare you?" He went to punch her, but she caught his fist with her other hand.

"My turn."

Boom! The rest of the guards began to surround us. "Um Maddy?"

"Leave this to me." She said with a grin on her face. She drew her long katana with grace and held it slurpy above her head. The guards rushed down screaming and roaring. "Hem." She smirked.

Maddy quickly backflips jumping above ones charge. She thrusts down piercing his back and out his chest. As she landed her feet she caught another swing with her bracers on her left wrist and swung up with her sword cleaving through his chest. As she spun in a circle she twirled her sword faster around her body parrying and deflecting attacks left and right. I decided to sit back and enjoy. She quickly finished of two more leaving only three left to face her. They stood in shock as this mere five foot five blue haired Undine could have such skill with a blade.

'If only they knew she was a front liner at one point in SAO. Now that I think about it she did try to kill me, why am i friends with her still? Better yet why is she friends with me? I mean she laughs at my jokes and likes my philosophy on life. I guess we do share a connection being each other's first friends in SAO and going through all that. Wait could she have a crush on me?' The sound of men crying grew louder. 'Yeah that could explain all those time she's jealous when I'm with Morgan. I think I'll try to bring it up in a conversation.'

"Alright I'm down." I looked to see the area almost recked as the three slowly crawled of.

"Nice work." I applauded as I let the kids go.

"Thank you. Hey we should get going." I began to notice her simple yet fierce clothing. A white long sleeve and white skirt. She wore leg armor up to her knees and stockings came up higher. She also wore a sleeveless blue cloak with white trim and a chest plate only covering the top half of her chest. Her hair curled behind her shoulders. She very pretty quiet stunning actually. 'Wait what am I saying she's dating Alex, I can't have these thoughts.' We headed off into the maze like tunnels of the massive mountains.

"Hey Joe can I ask you something?"

"You just did and yeah fire away." She nudged my shoulder in reply to my response.

"You've been acting different lately." 'I didn't think I was acting different.' "What's going on with you?"

"If you truly wish to know then I guess I'll tell you. I'm stressed as hell and had a migraine sense SAO, this whole Alphonse king crap bothers the hell out of me and to top it off Morgan cheated on me." 'Wow did not expect to tell her that.'

"So cheated on you with who?"

"Alex." Maddy just stared for a second.

"That explains why he broke up with me."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah he broke up with me about two weeks ago for some girl."

"Ouch sorry."

"No I'm sorry." We both just smiled and stared on for a bit.

"No way." I spoke as I looked at my start menu.

"What?" She asked.

"Today is the same day we met in SAO."

"No way really?"

"Yeah look." She stopped to look and smiled.

"Happy anniversary dear." I sarcastically said with a smile.

"And to you honey." She replied with a laugh.

"Hey look there's the town." We quickly rushed down the brick bridge into the bright small town that sat above a glowing lake. We quickly made out way to a dinner and grabbed a seat.

"So what do you plan to do after this whole thing plays out?" I asked Maddy.

"Well I thought I would go into graphics design, then eventually start my own game I even had one idea in mind."

"Oh really what's it called?"

"I thought about calling it brain burst or something like that."

"Not bad sound interesting enough."

"What about you?"

"I think you already know that as of the end of this month I begin creating the Nero-Linker. Once it's created I can't just back and enjoy life.

"My aren't you ambitious." She said with smirk.

"You know I always am. Waiter a couple rounds of ale."

'Here he goes.' Maddy thought. "Waiter same."

"That's the spirit." We drank and we sang that night unaware that we were lifting the spirits of other players who were trapped here as well.

"Oh you can search far and wide,  
You can drink the whole town dry,  
But you'll never find a beer so brown, Oh you'll never find a beer so brown,"

"Sing everyone the song if the green dragon!"

"As the one we drink in our hometown,  
As the one we drink in our hometown." The crowd began to sing with us.

"You can keep your fancy ales," Maddy sung.

"You can drink them by the flagon," I added.

"But the only brew for the brave and true...  
..Comes from the Green Dragon!" We both finished. Cling!

"Damn it's great to sing the song of the Green dragon once more." I sat back against the table.

"Yeah after SAO the group sort of disbanded."

"You know what we should bring back the green dragon, and get ourselves another inn slash bar again."

"You said it."

Boom! The dinner's door flew open as men in gray armor slowly walked in the music stopped and everyone just watched as they looked at the dinner.

"Excuse me but you can't just barge into my dinner and cause a-"

There leader had pulled out his sword and cut the dinner clerk's neck. "Alright listen up this town now belongs King Alphonse."

"Excuse me sir?"

"What do you wan (shink)" their leader dropped dead to the floor.

"Assassins kill." He ordered. With that phrase about six others whipped off their cloaks and began cutting down the soldiers.

"Maddy let's go."

"Right." We had rushed off down the bridge and out the other tunnels. As the sun rose we saw an inclosed valley with a fort like building on the other end. "We should head down over their." She pointed to it.

"Yeah." We quickly flew over it probably two minutes by flight to reach it. As we landed we were greeted by Recon.

"Hey it's about time you guys showed up everyone else is here."

"Oh really thanks Recon." We land just in front of the gate as we walked in we saw Morgan and Alex. For a moment we just stood in silence. "Well guys this awkward so I think I'm gonna."

"Why are you two together?" Alex shouted at Maddy.

"Why are you with Morgan?" She quickly replied.

"Bitch." Morgan said to Maddy.

"Ho." She replied

"Slut." Alex threw at her.

"Tic-tac." She said with a quick comeback.

"Guys guys that's enough of this geeze you guys are so vocabularyly violent. Now let's act like a couple of adults here. Alex you should go and clear your head. Morgan, Maddy you girls should take your tops off and wrestle."

"What?" Maddy quickly shot around.

"Uh you're still a pig." Morgan added.

"No I'm not a pig I'm just really drunk." I replied.

"How many rounds did you have?" Maddy asked.

"Only five, seven, twenty three I don't know a lot, but hey we're still frien- guild ma- acquaintances. So hey let's just go our separate ways for now. You Morgan you and Tic-tac do your thing, and Naggy and I will go see Kirito...after I wake up." I quickly drop and pass out. The last thing I heard was "did he just call me Naggy?"

I slowly opened my eyes to simple room. Besides this bed I was on there was a desk and a chest at the end of the bed. I quickly went to see if my weapons and armor were in it and sure enough they were. My attention was then quickly caught by the last item. I clicked only to have a picture appear. It was of the all the members of the GD and Kirto and his friends from SAO.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Come in." Kirito walked in. The expression on his face was cold and exhausted.

"How have you been?"

"Pretty good so far, and you?"

"Bad we lost three others yesterday in an attempt to escape the guard army."

"Who was part of the count?"

"Jay, Mulls, Cilica."

"Sorry to hear that man; drink?"

"Yeah." I gave him a cup of Nord meed. It's stronger then ale but it's helps.

"Joe you seem different."

"Yeah I feel different."

"Is it Hallelujah?"

"Yeah, besides you no one else knows."

"You mind going into detail how he became to be this time?"

"Sure." I drank a sip and began the story.

"I was sent to an expert facility to treat my tumor I had, I thought they were going to do simply test but I was so wrong. RECT was testing its dark psychological experiments. After about a three weeks in Hallelujah started to develop at the back of my mind thanks to them. He's basically all the evil I don't wish to be. Once they were done with their tests they removed the tumor wiped most of my memory of it the events and sent me home. Wasn't until SAO Hallelujah showed up again. In the four years after we've come to terms with one another like Dr. Jeckle and Mr. Hide." I finished with a large gulp of meed.

"Man, that does suck but we'll need him if we're going after Alphonse."

"Yeah I know."

"You gonna tell anyone else?"

"Probably not; how are you and Asuna doing?"

"She's worried about me other than that great."

"Ah least you got a woman and Yui."

"True, but hey aren't you and Maddy a thing?"

"Nah I wish but with that incident this morning I think she might still have feelings for Alex."

"Well hey let's go meet the rest of the group." Kirito pats me on the back.

"Sure." As we get to leave unbeknownst to us Maddy quickly leaves the closed door in both shock and confusion.

We headed out to the fort's courtyard. It's made with white brick and had a beautiful fountain in the middle. Near the gate Recon stood watch with Even. Leafa stood speaking with Liz at a forge to the right and Asuna talked to Maddy in a whisper like tone. Collin was the first to greet me back.

"So is the group almost here?" Kirito asked.

"Should be here any minute now." 'Group?'

"Hey guys what group?"

"You could say they're our second branch of freedom fighters." Collin answered.

"Second branch?"

"Hey they're here!" Recon shouted. I looked up to see the seven black cloaked players from the dinner. The group landed in the court yard.

"Kirito I bring word from the Slyphs and Cate syth." Their leader said as he took off his cloak to reveal himself. He's little taller then and had a slight dark skin complexion probably a Sprigan. He wore basic clothing besides the armored knee pads and a shoulder plate on his left arm. His sword at his waist was long and thin looking like it was two handed.

"What have you heard?" Kirito asked.

"They will assemble their armies it's will take time maybe even a week but the'll be ready." He replied.

"Good we'll need them, or this Joe."

"Ah the Redicator nice to meet you my name is Guan Ping but my friends call me GP."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Come Joe meet the group." We both walked over to the others all talking in a group. "Alright everybody introduce your selves." He ordered.

"Hello names Adam." The first said walking up. Like GP he was wearing basic clothing dark blue tunic and black pants. He also had a two long daggers one each side of his hips.

"Sup." I coolly reply.

Another came up looked at me and moved on. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No that's Victor he just doesn't talk much." Adam answered.

"So you're Joe?" The next one asked. He was tall and skinny had slick yellow armor and had Scythe on his back. "Well nice to meet you name's James."

"Hey how's it going."

The next that followed up caught me in a bad way. He looked at me with distrust was quite like victor but there was more behind his eyes. Was my height and wore samurai armor with a battle axe on his back. "My names is Chrom nice to see you again."

"Again?" Chrom walked off inside.

"And Joe these are the others. We got Julia she's our Mage. Ricken he's young but a great infiltrator and finally we got-"

"Sam?" I say with some joy.

"Oh hey Joe." She replies with a wave.

"Sam?" Morgan and Maddy both say with ill temper.

Ding. Dong. 'Noon.' Up in the sky the player names scrolled. We all waited patiently until finally..ding.

"Play name: Joe"

"Phew glad that's not me guys, well I'm going on in I need some rest." They all looked at me with fear. "Damn it it's me I know." Like I teleported to the base of Aincrad and the World Tree.

"Fight me Joe!" Alphonse shouted.

"You to heck with you want me fight Alphonse fine I'll fight but I won't fight you."

"What?" Before the countdown could finish I leaped over to the world tree and quickly accepted the grand quest.

"Piece out fool." I laughed as the door closed behind me." The players just looked on the screens in the sky at what I had just done.

"Did he just?" Ricken asked.

"Yep." Leafa replied.

Inside the World Tree

"Ok let's see all I got to do is...'clear the hordes of enemies, open the gate and meet the fairy king' alright let's do this." As I began to slowly fly up thousands of enemies tall white knight like warriors spawned in the air. 'Gleam Eyes.' They began diving downwards.

'I'll let you get this one.'

'With pleasure.'

'Hallelujah!'

"Duel burst active."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nearly 15 minutes had passed since I went into tree.

The sound of stone grinding quickly grew as the stone gates opened. Alphonse quickly rose from a stone bench and drew his sword. Tap. Tap. Tap. "So you survived?" He spoke.

"No fuck I survived you fat porker." Alphonse was caught off guard by the sudden change in both tone and vocabulary. "Those little dastards can kill Hallelujah." With a bright glow my equipment changed. My clothes had turned into red long sleeve shirt and red pants. I had amour bracers and armor plating on the roof of my feet and shins. Red short sleeve cloak turned into a sleeveless black cloak with red flames across the bottom. Even my sword was different, it was now long and thinned with engravings on the blade saying "Alfa" in Japanese.

'Hallelujah?' The group began thinking amongst themselves.

'Joe.' Maddy thought to herself.

"If you beat the horde then that means you-"

"That's right Alphonse I'm an Alf." I interrupted. "Now let's have our fight as equals.

"So be it." Both of our wings shot out from our backs revealing to be bird like instead of the normal fairy style. His wings were white with a grayish tint while mine were of a blackish color.

"How about a song to commemorate this event Alphonse?"

"A song?"

"Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet-" with a quick burst of speed I fly up kicking him back into the tree's gate.

"You'll pay for that." I suddenly appear in front of him but he stops my attack.

"Heheh. Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you-" he pushes me back citing my arm. "And now you'll lead the way. Show the light of day-" we begin parrying each other's attacks. "Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived!-" I continue singing with joy.

"Shut up you loud brat!"

"Hallelujah! With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes-"I cut his cheek. "When you walk away  
Nothing more to say-" Alphonse is forced back away. "See the lightning in your eyes, See 'em running for their lives-" He swoops back down curing my side while I jab his arm.

"AAHH!" 'Hehe so you do feel pain.' I laugh in my head. We both land back at the base of the tree.

"One more verse."

"You and your damn singing shut UP!"

"Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights-"we both charge. "So play it out I'm wide awake, It's a scene about me-" our blades clash driving them into out shoulders.

"Just die already!" Alphonse commanded with anger.

"Ha! There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me-" I kick off only to have him back in my face, but he was severely off balance.

"Now dance, fucker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you-" Our swords men ships became so furious and fast those watching could barely keep up. Our bodies were taking toll as more and more gashes appeared on our avatars.

"For god's sake just shut the hell up!"

"So dance, fucker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you-"

"Shut up shut up shut UP!" His sword thrusted into my chest. I slowly grab the hilt.

"Hahaha! With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes-" I shove mine into his side. "When you walk away, nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives, Hallelujah feel the pain!"

"Get away you psycho nut!" Alphonse ordered as he let go and hopped back with fear in his eyes.

"C..lever alibis, L...lord of the flie, huh..huh...Hit 'em right between the eyes! Hit 'em right between the eyes!" I rush forward swinging away.

'Hallelujah you acting on instinct now stop or we'll die.'

"When you walk away, Nothing more to say-"

'Hallelujah!' I stopped and dropped to my knees using my sword as a crutch. I noticed my health in the red as Alphonse's was only in the yellow.

"See the lightning in your eyes, huh huh, see 'em running for their lives." I looked on with big smile. "Hehehe looks like you won." 'Joe you're up I'm tired.' I slowly reopened my eyes with a massive head ache to follow. I looked up to see Alphonse with a nervous and confused look on his face. Then without hesitation he quickly flew off into the Aincrad castle.

'I guess that's that, I hope the others don't get mad.' I slowly drifted up and started to fly off.

'Man that was fun not only did we achieve Alf we kicked his pot smoking ass.' Hallelujah spoke.

'But at a huge cost pretty much all the players think we're crazy and who knows what the others will think.'

'Oh please you're still caught up on that what do you see in them?'

'Well for one thing they don't want to kill me and they're my friends.'

'Pst friends I don't trust anyone.'

'Not even me?'

'Especially not you, you want me gone don't forget about that!'

"Wait what's that?" Off in the distance two figures floated in the air. "Wait they're-" the two figures suddenly launched an array of fire balls. I dodged the first but I was so tired that the flames pummeled me to the ground. Boom! I crashed into a floating rock about the size of a city block that had remnants of a ruined temple.

"We meet again Hallelujah." I looked up to see Chrom.

"Chrom what are you doing?"

"Getting revenge for my brother." He show down like a meteor. Crash! I just barely diverted his axe away from my face. I quickly punch him off and try to fly off.

"Oh no you don't!" Boom! Victor slams me to the ground.

"Wh..y rrrgghh you doing t..this?"

"You probably don't remember me but I certainly remember you Hallelujah. This is my revenge for my brother you killed in SAO!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about Laughing Coffin!"

'Laughing Coffin?' "What do you have to do with laughing?" I slam off.

"Everything!" He rushes back in and kicks me back as Victor follows up with a close line. With the sudden force of gravity rushing in as my wings disappeared I fell to the surface.

Boom. "Eh..e..e...h..." Boom! Victor landed on my back. I looked up to see my health almost completely depleted. Victor grabs me by the head and lifts me up to face Chrom.

"Still don't recognize me; fine let's go back five years." He said with hate in his eyes.

(Flash back)

About five years years back, a little after the first full year is completed in the death game.

("My kid brother back then had always been the one to get into trouble, but he never wanted to be part of laughing Coffin he was forced.")

("You crazy fool if he was with Laughing Coffin he probably deserved it.")

("No not what you did to him.")

The town is quiet on the 15th floor as they sleep. Tap! Tap! Tap! Three men in cloaks rushed through alleyways and streets. "Is he still behind us?" One shouted.

"I don't know...I think we lost him." The one to his right replied. He quickly turned his head to look at the third of their party. "Hurry up rookie!" The young boy in a cloak rushed along tiredly.

Voom! A figure leaped over head landing in front of them. "You Coffins make me sick."

"Stay back you brat." The middle man says with a stern and angry voice drawing his sword.

"Heh..you know what's worse you're not even real Coffin members just a bunch puppets on string." The man says walking up slowly.

"I said stay back!"

"Or what you going to gut me like that little girl."

"She was an accident she popes up out nowhere!"

"Well then this meeting here will just be an "accident"." He replies drawing her sword.

As he charged the Coffin member attempted to attack but before his swing could land his hand flew off. As he reached out in pain the steel blade smoothly sliced through his chest. The man fell back as his avatar shattered away. His lays words are "run".

As the two began to turn and try to escape the assailant whips up his sword. "A game of cat and mouse I like it." I jumps back and forth from the sides of the alley twice before finally jumping forward. He drove his sword down into the rookie's back pining him the ground. With a quick flip and roll on the ground he leaps back up tackling the other man.

"Please man I'm only 15!"

"Only 15 she was only 10!" He responded with a constant barrage of punches. "Ha hahaha that's right scream in pain. Scream in the name of Hallelujah!"

"Brother!" He looks up to Chrom starring at the beaten senseless player. "Leave my brother alone!" He rushed pulling out his axe.

"Let's see you make me hero boy!" He leaps up rushing at Chrom. Chrom launches out screaming. Hallelujah swiftly pulls out his sword from the pinned boy shattering away as his health dropped to zero.

"AAAAHHHH!"  
"HEHEHAHA!"

Shink! Chrom knelt on the ground with his right arm gone and his axe broken in two. "Now watch as your murderous brother faces a true monster."

"Duel Burst Active."

"AAAHHH!"

(End of Flash back)

"Do you feel any regret?"

"...No."

"What do you mean no?"

"What I mean is I'm sorry you're hurting but after what they did...they deserved what they got."

"Why you son of a...just die!" Clinch! I held Chrom's arm up stopping his slash.

"Y...ou ca...n't kill m..m..e." I spoke just barely holding his axe away from my neck. Wap! I flopped back against the ground. My body ached, my head throbbing to keep Hallelujah in. The alert emblem repeatedly blink in the corner of my HUD as my health was now below ten percent.

"Chrom that's enough for now the others will be here any minute."

"Shut up you oaf, I don't care if they come I'll kill them too if they get in my way."

"Chrom we have to go!" Victor grabs Chrom by the shoulder tugging him back.

"You're right...you should go." Chrom slashes along Victor's back.

"W...wh..y?"

"I told you anybody who gets in my way is a dead man." He sends the final blow.

"How could you?" Chrom turns in surprise. "How could you kill you own friend!"

"I see there's still some fight left in you." I raise my hand chanting away as a sphere of symbols engulf me. "Wait healing magic..when did you have the time to learn that?"

'Hehehehe well I must say this quite a shock to see you so blood thirsty right now Joe I wonder how this will play out.'

"Chrom!" I quickly switch through my items and pull out a new weapon. "I earned this item in my fight inside the tree, now I'm going to kill you with it."

"Oh really what kind of..weapon is..it?"

"This Chrom is a Death Scythe."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Slowly stepped back at the sudden change in the atmosphere. "So Hallelujah you show your self?" He speaks tightening his grip.

"No it's still Joe I'm just pissed as hell you...son of a Bitch!" My scythe stabs into the ground like a nail. Like Maka Alburn in soul eater I spun, twirled and flipped my scythe around keeping Chrom on the defensive.

"How could you he was you friend?!"

"Friend? Ha that fool was just tool, a mere servant in my cause of revenge." 'This guy.' "He was nobody!" Splish! Chrom stumbled back with his health drop into the red zone. The massive gash on his chest forced him to his knees.

"I won't kill you Chrom you're not worth it."

'What are you kidding me?!'

"Ah! Hallelujah stop!"

'Please you pussy little cry baby he just killed that player in cold blood and wants to kill you...AND YOU WONT KILL HIM!'

"I said STOP!" At that time the others came up surrounding us. "AAAHHH!" I squeeze my head in pain as it ached and throbbed. Flop!

'Don't worry Joe it's simple I'll take control and kill him ha ha that's all stop over reacting you know how we feel about these type of people.' Trying my hardest to resist Hallelujah forced out hand to bring up the menu and equip the black cloak and red flame.

'I said stop!'

"He please, I'm in control now they can't hear you!" They all looked around at the sight of our dispute.

'Hallelujah!'

"If you don't stop I'll kill them all!" He replied slowly walking up to Chrom as his body twitched and jerk.

"P.. ...mer..cy."

"Ha! Mercy you son of a gun still had one joke in you well say hi to your brother for me!" Hallelujah slammed down with the scythe into Chrom's back over and over. Until Chrom's battered body finally fragmented and shattered away, but Hallelujah continued to swing up and down.

Maddy quickly flew down. "Maddy wait!" Kirito shouted.

"He.. !"

"Joe!"

"H...Maddy?" I turned to see her face covered in both fear and sadness. "I'm sorry."

She quickly flew over and gave me a huge hug. "It's all right you don't have to say a thing." She cried.

"But I'm sorry you..."

"Joe?" She looked up into my eyes watching as my arms came around to return the hug.

"Wait stop!" Kirito shouted.

'What?' Maddy thought.

"You could fall for such a simple trick!" Kirito quickly swoops down pulling Maddy away just as the sword pierced forward from my hand stabbing into my side.

"Joe!"

"That's not Joe!" Kirito answered.

"Then.."

"Ah shit I missed, how do i miss she was so close! Ah you didn't listen Joe you didn't trust me so you tried to take control!"

(Flash back)

"Joe!"

'Damn it I'm the original and this is my body!' My eyes opened to see Maddy. "Maddy."

'Oh no you don't!'

In the subconscious world. Hallelujah shoves his hand into Joe's chest.

'But...'

'Don't worry I'll keep you alive just long enough to see her die by your own hands.' Joe drops to his knees. 'I told you to trust me, now it's time I take back what's mine.

(End flash back)

"Hehehe I'm going to kill them all." Joes body slowly became and stiff as he fell to the ground.

"Joe!" Maddy shouted but was unable to go after him in fear.

'So Joe you still put up a fight.'

(Inside Joe's mind)

Joe hung on a marble cross in rags on small island; in the center around the marble cross was a pool of water while the ground went another 4 feet out.

As Joe looked up Hallelujah stood with his chest angled towards him and resting the Death scythe on his shoulder. He grinned with his devilish smirk. As Joe blinked Hallelujah was now wearing black suit and blood red tie.

"Yo..u...m...onst..er."

"Monster? Ha! No I am the shadow of the moon and night, filling your dreams to the brim full of fright." He faces Joe and begins walking to him. As he got closer the world became grim, dark, eviler. "I am the voice calling who's there, I'm the wind blowing through your hair." His eyes became red and his hair white.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hehehe boys and girls of every age wouldn't you like to see something strange? In this town you will see this our town of Halloween." He swings the scythe cutting Joes chest. "Huh..that's my favorite song cause it's speaks to me."

"You are one psycho nut Hallelujah." Joe sarcastically replied.

"Joe I've had enough of these silly games we have. You've walked amongst man for too long I want my body back!"

"Your body?"

"Yes mine you took it from me when i was six. Don't you remember I was playing in the tree after father told us to stop." Hallelujah took he hand and felt along the blade. "I was a hell raiser though fate would have it differently on little ten foot drop gave birth to a polite little smart ass!" He swings down smashing a rock. "For years I was in the dark until that day. The day Sword Art Online officially launched. As time went on the light shined and the lust for blood brought me closer."

Joe looks on in confusion as Hallelujah continues. "Of course thanks to that stupid Sugō you became aware of me and fought for control...and won. But now it's my time."

"You are one lying son of a bitch."

"Doesn't matter if you believe me, but you better come to terms with it." He leaps into the air with the scythe cocked behind him. "Cause facts are facts and I'm the real you Jack!"

"My name is Joe!" Hallelujah slashes down.

'Clairvoyance!' Booms a female voice.

Hallelujah looks to see no one on the cross. 'What the fuck?!'

"Up here!" On the cross Joe wore his black pants and shirt with his red jacket from SAO wielding strider. "What you say maybe true and that this your body but..." He slashed down clashing into Hallelujah. "I'm in charge and I'll make sure of that personally." Joes eyes had changed into the same as Hallelujah's but these eyes threw him off. Joe quickly kicks him away. As he falls to the ground cracks glowed in the sky.

"You won't win I won't let you!" Hallelujah shouted with rage. He swung back and forth missing every hit. Then with a quick shuffle of feet Joe punches him hard in the gut. As he bends over in pain Joe grabs him by the head and pulls down only to knee him in the face. At that moment a few pieces of the sky fell like glass revealing a blueish sky behind the reddish black of the world.

"Noooo!" Splish! Hallelujah's scythe drove about three inches in between Joe's left shoulder and neck. 'Yes got him.' "Wait what the."

"Hehehe what's wrong not scared are you." Joe smiled as he pulled the scythe off him.

'Damn it he's different.'

"Hehehe my blood tastes good."

'What the fuck? Damn you Joe.'

"Now Hallelujah I thought you wanted me to be more like you, why are you sweeting like a fat ass who just came from a jog?"

"Shut up I'm going to kill you!"

'Kill?' "If it's death you want it's death you'll get." Joe aimed his sword out and split in two. "Duel burst active." 'Huh..your a douche Hallelujah.'

Joe speed is almost time stopping. He unleashes his full strength hacking and slashing away. Every hit the sky broke until finally...

Flop! "Ugh...huh...huh..how did I loose?" Hallelujah asked as he laid starring into the bright blue somewhat full of clouds sky. The land stretched out for miles it filled with grass hills and small lakes with various tree groups. In the now massive marble cross lay a stone door.

"Why did you loose? It was you body, mind, and way of fighting." Joe knelt next to him.

"You know I kind of like the sky."

"Of you do."

"So what now you kill me?"

"Nah you can live here but only here if you come out uninvited I will kill you." Joe got up and began walking to the door.

"Hey Joe!"

"Yeah."

"Tell your new girlfriend Maddy thank you for the save. If it wasn't for her spell I would be walking out that door."

"I'll be sure to do that."

I awoke along the dirt ground Morgan had my head in her lap. Tap. Tap. "Could you not cry all over my face."

She opened her eyes and smiled then with a great spur of joy gave me a big bear hug. "Hey." I loosened her grip and looked at her for sec. "Wanna go get a drink?"

She just looks and smiles on. "I'd like that. Unknowingly in the distance Maddy had been watching she gives a faint smile as a tear runs down her face in sadness. With a quick rub she flys off. While in the opposite direction Alex lurks in the trees his face red and eyes filled with hate. He slowly draws his sword and creeps forward.

"Hey Morgan is he alright?!" He stops moves behind a tree. Kirito, Asuna and Leafa quickly fly down to us. 'Damn so close.' He sheaths his sword and walks out of the tree line.

"Hey guys you alright?" He says waving with a fake smile.

"I'm fine what about the others?" I ask.

"Collin took every body back to the hide out. With Alphonse hiding in his castle we're deciding on a plan." He explains.

"Well then I guess it's settled." I say getting up and patting the dirt off.

"What do you mean?" Asuna asks.

"Kirito open up your transfer menu."

"Ok; might I ask what for?"

"I'm accessing an old admin code and giving you all the exp. I earned along with my Alf wings and abilities." I answered swiping on my start menu.

"Wait what for?" They all asked.

"I'm not fit to have them Kirito is plus if he's going to Alphonse he'll need them or he'll die."

"I can't except these I didn't earn them."

"Oh please."

"What?"

"You earned them when you completed SAO for all of us, you earned them when you rescued Asuna. Heck you earned them just for being your self, but hey don't worry about it I'll make it so you can only use it once sound fair?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Good cause I also threw in duel wielding."

"Wait I didn't ask for that!"

"To late game discovered my access and took me out I guess there's no going back." I shrugged off.

We all slowly took off the last was Alex for he stood for a moment as a message appeared on his HUD. As he opened it.

"Do they suspect you?" It asked.

"NO." He typed back and with a smirk took off to follow.


End file.
